


Buone vacanze

by AkaneMikael



Series: Milan il ritorno [30]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, end season, part 2016/17
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: La stagione 2016/17 si conclude e tutti sono diretti verso le vacanze. Cosa c'è di meglio per chiudere una stagione che farsi una nuotata in piscina con il proprio fidanzato-amante-uomo?





	Buone vacanze

**Author's Note:**

> questa chiude ufficialmente la serie di fic che riguardano la stagione 2016/17, non potevo che scegliere loro per chiudere e spedire tutti in vacanza. Un po’ di coccole, fluff e calore! Io li amo, non so perché e non ci posso fare nulla.   
> Allora... ho già iniziato con la nuova stagione, ma per il momento ho un pochino meno materiale, però arriverò ad allungarmi come sempre. Perciò tenete d’occhio le mie fic (se volete sulla pagina fb dove avverto tutte le volte che pubblico) e grazie per avermi seguito fin qua, sperando continuerete. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

BUONE VACANZE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/mihagnoli9.png)

  
Sinisa tentava di fare le valige, tentava visto che faceva cadere di continuo qualcosa, la prendeva, imprecava e la buttava di nuovo per terra iroso.   
Ripropose il medesimo schema un po’ di volte, poi mandò la valigia al diavolo, con un gesto secco la scagliò contro l’armadio e dopo un tonfo sordo si tolse i vestiti e nudo senza il minimo problema visto che era solo a casa, andò fuori nel terrazzo spazioso dove ospitava una confortevole e freschissima piscina.   
Era un’usanza degli appartamenti di lusso all’ultimo piano ed ormai in molti sceglievano quella soluzione piuttosto che una casa vera e propria od una villa.   
Dal momento che era solo e voleva rinfrescarsi e scaricare il nervoso accumulato in quel finale assurdo di stagione, non perse nemmeno tempo a mettersi un costume. Nuotava spesso nudo, lì comunque non lo vedeva nessuno, era praticamente in cima al palazzo, sia pure all’aperto chi poteva vederlo?   
Così si tuffò senza esitare e sotto il caldo sole di fine maggio si mise a nuotare nella piscina privata.   
L’acqua fresca gli diede subito un senso di piacevole rilassatezza e quando completò un paio di vasche di fila, uscì issandosi sulle braccia possenti.   
Arrivò fuori e solo coi piedi nell’erba sintetica lo vide lì a pochi metri dalla piscina, poco fuori dalla portafinestra della camera da dove si accedeva all’ampia terrazza.   
Mani in tasca, peso su un piede, l’altro allungato di lato, testa piegata ed un sorrisino divertito e malizioso, un occhio mezzo chiuso per il sole.   
I suoi assurdi tatuaggi vintage scoperti da una maglietta comoda senza maniche e bianca, firmata.   
Sinisa rimase nudo e gocciolante a fissarlo inebetito e sorpreso.   
\- Che ci fai qua? - Chiese sorpreso. Alessio sorrise incrociando le braccia alla vita, afferrò la maglietta e se la tolse.   
\- Avevo caldo e siccome so che hai una piscina nel terrazzo pensavo di approfittare... - Disse malizioso. Sinisa con un ghigno malefico si incamminò per rientrare in casa come niente.   
\- Allora mi sembra che ti serve solo la mia piscina e non me... - Non era offeso, era solo idiota.   
Alessio ormai lo conosceva, ridendo lo afferrò per il braccio e ignorando il fatto di indossare ancora i pantaloni, lo trascinò a forza con sé in piscina in un tuffo che sollevò un sacco di acqua. Andando a fondo Alessio lo abbracciò in stile koala cercando di tenerlo più giù, ma finì solo che Sinisa riuscì a togliergli pantaloni e boxer. Quando riemersero entrambi ridevano ed il giovane osservò il viso maturo e illuminato del più grande a cui stringeva le braccia al collo.   
Eccolo lì di nuovo felice, rilassato e divertito.   
Alessio adorava il suo sorriso e la sua risata, gli illuminavano tutto il viso. Le braccia forti di Sinisa lo strinsero intorno alla vita sottile. Le gambe di Alessio erano intorno alla sua vita, i visi vicini, i capelli bagnati tutti attaccati alla fronte e spettinati.   
\- Sono contento che ti servisse una piscina. - Gli concesse Sinisa avvicinando il viso al suo. Alessio sorrise e fu il turno di Sinisa di rilassarsi davanti al suo bel viso dai lineamenti dolci, specie quando gli sorrideva in quel modo.   
\- A quanto pare ho beccato il tempismo perfetto. - Sinisa rispose prendendo possesso della sua bocca, le lingue si intrecciarono giocando con una passione che si accese subito, complici i loro corpi già nudi allacciati nell’acqua.   
Dopo un bacio che accese la passione dietro l’angolo, Sinisa lo spinse contro la parete e lo appoggiò con le spalle, Alessio si prese dietro di sé al bordo e lasciò che Sinisa appoggiando i piedi sul fondo lo tenesse per la vita e per i fianchi, avvolgendosi le gambe intorno ai suoi.   
Qualche secondo dopo gli scivolava dentro mentre Alessio si allungava abbandonando la testa all’indietro, sul bordo a cui si teneva con le mani. Gli occhi chiusi, il volto nel puro piacere e Sinisa a possederlo subito e possente, incapace di stargli lontano un secondo di più.   
I movimenti di entrambi aiutati dall’acqua che li accompagnavano fino al momento del piacere più alto che li unì in un godimento completo.   
  
I corpi pigramente stesi al sole sulla famosa erba sintetica, sul fianco, Sinisa dietro ad Alessio a vestirlo come un guanto nella medesima posizione, una gamba lunga, l’altra piegata a stringerlo e avvolgerlo anche con un braccio, l’altro sotto le loro teste.   
\- Adesso chi pulisce la piscina? - Disse Sinisa riferendosi al fatto che erano venuti dentro. Alessio girò a metà la testa verso di lui.   
\- Che te ne frega? - Di certo non lo faceva lui... Sinise gli diede un pizzicotto al capezzolo e lo fece squittire.   
\- Idiota, ci sono i filtri! Solo che ci vuole tempo che puliscano tutto! - Alessio ancora non centrava il punto e girandosi del tutto incastrando la nuca nell’incavo del suo collo, riuscì a guardarlo di sbieco e da vicino.   
\- Ma che importa? - Sinisa sbuffò ed alzò gli occhi al cielo.   
\- Volevo fare un altro bagno! - Alessio si mise a ridere e si spinse con la schiena contro di lui girandosi e sgusciando fino a sedersi a cavalcioni su di lui, gli prese i polsi poi scivolò sulle mani ed intrecciò le dita. Infine divertito disse:   
\- Vorrà dire che ci divertiremo qua fuori! -   
Sinisa sollevò la testa e lo morse sul mento.   
\- Perché pensi sempre a quello? Non pensavo a scopare!- Alessio si mise a ridere e rispose togliendosi dalla sua presa per ricambiare il favore sull’orecchio che finì per leccare e succhiare.   
\- Forse perché mi hai rovinato? - Sinisa rise ancora ed era sempre bello il suono della sua risata roca.   
\- Io ho solo tirato fuori quello che avevi dentro, non ti ho aggiunto niente! - Alessio accompagnò la sua risata e strofinando la testa contro la sua come un gatto, Sinisa chiuse gli occhi e catturò istantaneo quel momento meraviglioso e perfetto dove ogni stress e problema era subito cancellato. Dove erano solo loro due e stavano bene così.   
\- Allora sei il mio salvatore! - Mormorò contro la sua pelle umida e ruvida per la barba trascurata di qualche giorno.   
\- Preferisco essere il tuo amante! -   
A quello Alessio si sollevò sui gomiti e lo guardò da vicino, un attimo mezzo serio, le mani di Sinisa sulla sua schiena.   
\- Non vuoi essere altro? - Domanda a tradimento. Sinisa lo guardò un attimo perso.   
\- Quante volte lo vuoi sentire? - Rispose sapendo cosa voleva che gli dicesse. Alessio fece un sorrisino malizioso colpevole e gli sfiorò la bocca senza baciarlo davvero.   
\- Sempre! - Sinisa non era romantico e non diceva spesso cose dolci, se capitava era un evento, ma pareva che Alessio avesse un dono. Quello di fargli dire tutto quel che voleva tutte le volte che voleva.   
\- Voglio essere il tuo uomo. - Alessio rabbrividì e le dita ruvide e grosse di Sinisa scivolarono nella curva lombare della schiena eccitandolo di nuovo.   
Fu Alessio lì a catturare quel momento per imprimerselo per tutta l’estate, fino a che non sarebbero tornati dalle vacanze e non sarebbero riusciti a rivedersi di nuovo.   
\- Ed io il tuo. - su quello che si unirono le loro labbra, fondendosi in un bacio di buone vacanze.   



End file.
